Shadow
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: (finished) Molly is so deep in her secret, that she is slowly starting to lose Shane McMahon.


Title: Shadow by Britney Spears  
  
Author: Steffie  
  
Rating: R (angst, descriptive sexual situations, rape, paranoia)  
  
Summary: Molly is so deep in her secret, that she is slowly starting to lose Shane McMahon.  
  
Note: This is the response to Kora's challenge on Crystal's site. You wanted Angst, you got it! (evil laughter)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~Your body is warm but you are not~*~  
  
~*~You give a little not a lot~*~  
  
~*~You coup your love until we kiss~*~  
  
~*~You're all I want but not like this~*~  
  
~*~I'm watching you disappear~*~  
  
~*~But you, you were never here~*~  
  
She sighed, taking in a deep breath. She slightly crooned at the smell of sun and grass. Summer, it was her favorite time of the year. Growing up as a farm girl, she came to appreciate the sun more than rain. Not liking snow at all, she just wished it was summer all year long. The sun was slowly setting and it would be dark soon.  
  
Molly sighed, taking in the scenery. She loved sunsets, watching as the bright sky would turn a bright orange and slowly disappear behind the horizon. She slightly rubbed her shoulders, feeling the cool breeze wipe past her. Autumn was nearing, that was obvious. She was about to turn around, when her eyes were suddenly covered. She smiled, knowing all to well it was Shane behind her.  
  
"Hey babe," she whispered. She assumed it was a scarf that had covered her eyes. A soft kiss was placed on the back of her neck, as he began to tie the scarf around her head. "Ah, a little feisty today," she thought to herself. A game Shane always loved to play. He loved to cover her eyes and pleasure her to the fullest extend. He carefully tied the scarf tight enough to stay in place. He wrapped his arms around her waist, placing another soft kiss on her neck.  
  
Molly sighed, leaning further back to press her back against his strong chest. She knew it was their last day here. Tomorrow it would be back to work, back to the WWE. Back to backbreaking flips and hard chair shots. Molly didn't really mean to sound perverted, but she wondered when would be the next time she and Shane would have sex. Whenever they were on the road, Shane went to the extreme, so extreme she thinks the devil has lost count of how many times he almost came to dropping dead right then and there. She joked that after he jumped off the cage at Survivor Series that the devil just gave up on him.  
  
"Are we going back in the morning?" He only made a noise to signified to Molly as a yes. She sighed, leaning further into him, pressing her back completely against his chest. She didn't want to leave. By all means she just wished she could stay here and have Shane kiss her, hold her, make love to her all day long, every day for the rest of their lives. But she knew what reality really was for them. An ass kicking and defying death everyday and every once in a while a nice peaceful heavenly vacation. If only reality was only the vacation part for them.  
  
Molly slightly crooned as he continued to kiss the nape of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She could feel his lips curving into a smile at the sound of her reaction. She knew he loved it when she showed how she was reacting to his advances. It was those kind of reactions that made him realize what kind of an effect he was having on her. As he kissed the back of her neck, he slipped his hand under her shirt and softly caressed her smooth stomach. Molly bit her lower lip, absolutely enjoying this little escapade.  
  
He moved his lips to the side of her neck, licking, caressing and sucking on her pulse point. Molly placed her hand on the back of his neck, pushing him further into her neck. She massaged the patch of his neck with her palm, trying not to squeal at what he was doing to her. She felt his hands go from her stomach back to her shirt and felt how he tried to pull the shirt over her head. She lifted her arms, making the task a hell of a lot easier.  
  
Her eyes still covered, he placed his hands on her shoulders to turn her around. He lowered his lips back to her skin, kissing along her collarbone. Molly slightly blushed, feeling suddenly very shy. "Honey, somebody will see us," she shyly said. She knew that wouldn't happen, they were on her private ranch, nobody was even remotely around. He merely chuckled, seemingly not caring about the possibility. Molly reached up to take the blind fold off, but he stopped her, grabbing her hands. He kissed each palm, and then kissed the scarf where her eyes should have been.  
  
Finally giving into his own sensation, he lowered his lips to hers. Molly wrapped her arms around his neck, seemingly relieved that he finally kissed her where she had longed to be kissed. He kissed her lips ever so softly, gracefully massaging her lips with his. He nipped at her lips for long moments until Molly was the one to take action and force her tongue into his mouth. He roamed his hands up and down her body, resting his hands on her back to unclasp her bra. She could feel her knees starting to buckle as he continued to heat up her body with his sexual advances. He however wouldn't let that happen and lifted her into his arms and gently placed her on the picnic blanket on the floor.  
  
As soon as she was flat on her back, he braced himself on his arms and continued to kiss her so soft and sensually. She moaned into his mouth when he gently started to massage her left breast. "Shane, take me now," she whispered.  
  
At those words he growled loudly and slammed her hips down. Molly grunted in pain, but made nothing of it. Molly writhed underneath him as he pressed all his weight on her. She yelped when he roughly bit her neck. "Shane babe, slow down," she whispered. She yelped again when he pinched her breast a little harder than she would like. Molly suddenly was not really enjoying anything Shane was doing to her.  
  
"Shane stop it," she softly pleaded. She screamed when she felt him violently tear the skirt off her body. "Stop it Shane! Stop it! Stop it Stop it!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The he ripped the scarf off of her face, allowing her to see him. Molly's eyes widened when she realized that it wasn't even Shane that was on top of her.  
  
"Hello princess," he said before violently taking her lips captive.  
  
~*~It's only a shadow, Never yourself~*~  
  
~*~It's only a shadow, Nobody else~*~  
  
~*~It's only a shadow, Filling the room~*~  
  
~*~Arriving to late, And leaving to soon~*~  
  
~*~And leaving to soon~*~  
  
"NO!!" Molly screamed, sitting up straight in her bed. She was sweating from head to toe, her hair clinging to her wet face. She breathed hard, looking around desperately to figure out where she was. She started to panic, thinking she was still in her dream. "This isn't real, this isn't real!" she screamed, hitting her head repeatedly, fisting her hair in her hands. "Go help me," she cried, scared to death. She suddenly felt 2 arms wrap around her shoulders. Molly panicked and started kicking and screaming. "NO! Leave me alone! Please let me go!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, tears falling endlessly down her cheeks.  
  
"Baby calm down, its me," the person said, put Molly was not listening. "GOD help me!" she screamed, trying to pry herself from his grasp. The person turned on the light, and gasped at the sight of the beautiful brunette. Her eyes were wide open, and she was soaking wet. Her silk nightgown clung to her body and her hair was wet in chunks. She was clutching to the blanket, trying to cover her body. She was still breathing hard and she looked scared out of her mind. "Molly," he softly called out, reaching out to softly touch her shoulder. Molly screamed at the contact, and jumped back, hitting her head repeatedly on the headboard. "Don't touch me again! Don't hurt me!" she screamed. He quickly crawled to her and cupped her face, forcing her to look into his eyes.  
  
"Baby look at me!" he pleaded.  
  
Finally back to reality, Molly realized that she was awake and now was being touched by her lover Shane. "Shane!" she exclaimed and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pulling his chest flush to hers. "Its ok honey, it was just a dream," Shane soothed, stroking his hand up and down her back. Molly whimpered at his touch, but pulled him closer to her. Shane was worried at the sound of her breath, and he could feel her trembling like crazy and he could feel her rapid heartbeat through her gown on his chest.  
  
"Its ok, its all a dream, nothing more," he whispered.  
  
If only that were true.......  
  
~*~Your body gives but then holds back~*~  
  
~*~The sun is bright ,The sky is black~*~  
  
~*~Can only be another sign~*~  
  
~*~I cannot keep what isn't mine~*~  
  
~*~You laughter, it lingers on~*~  
  
~*~But you, you were almost gone~*~  
  
MONDAY NIGHT RAW  
  
Molly sniffled, walking down the hall heading to her dressing room. She had just experienced the most painful match of her life. Molly had teamed with Gail to take on Miss Jackie and Shaniqua and the outcome had not been good. Shaniqua had been so stiff that Molly hoped she didn't have bruises in the morning. "Damn rookie," she mumbled to herself. She was just about go to the women's locker room when she saw a sign that said SHANE MCMAHON on the door. Thinking she should talk to him, Molly went to the door.  
  
The door was slightly open and Molly was going to step in, when she heard Shane talk. "I don't know dad. Something is wrong with her, I can feel it," Shane softly said. Molly could hear Vince sigh and she imagined him pacing up and down. "Are you sure Shane? It could have just been a bad dream," Vince replied. Shane shook his head. "Not if they happen practically every night," the younger McMahon said. "And you can see that it is having an effect on her. Didn't you just see that terrible match?" he added. Vince sighed again, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Do you think we should bring her to a psychiatrist?" another voice said. Molly recognized the voice of Linda McMahon. Molly could just feel Shane nodding his head. "I think we do. I can feel myself losing her mentally and I think we need to submit her to a psychiatric ward," Shane sadly admitted. Not being able to take much more, Molly sniffled and bowed her head down, hugging her sides tightly and bowed her head down walking away from that room.  
  
~*~It's only a shadow, Never yourself~*~  
  
~*~It's only a shadow, Nobody else~*~  
  
~*~It's only a shadow, Filling the room~*~  
  
~*~Arriving to late, And leaving to soon~*~  
  
~*~And leaving to soon~*~  
  
"And how did I know I would find you here?" a voice asked. Molly looked up to see the loving eyes of Eddie Guerrero. Molly smiled, giving her so- called "brother" a small smile. "That depends. Were you looking for me or just happened to pass by?" she asked. "A little bit of both," he said before taking a seat next to her. Molly shrugged, turning to look at him.  
  
"No matter what city we are in, I always manage to find a church to pray in," she softly said. Eddie slightly laughed, pulling her towards him and kissing her forehead. "Shane is looking for you," Eddie added. Molly sighed, trying not to cry as she remembered what she overheard. "Yeah, so they can ship me off to a psych ward," she mumbled under her breath. Eddie hadn't heard her and looked confused. "What was that?" he asked, but Molly merely smiled. "Nothing," she tiredly sighed.  
  
Only then did Eddie really see her face. Her face was pale and flushed and her eye had heavy bags underneath them. She looked unhappy and in pain. "Oh damn sweety, are you all right?" he asked, cupping her face. "Hey, no cursing in a church!" she teased, trying to lift her spirits. Eddie chuckled and kissed her forehead again. "Let's get out of here," he whispered and dragged her back to the arena.  
  
~*~How can I tell if you mean what you say~*~  
  
~*~You say it so loud but you sound far away~*~  
  
~*~Maybe I had just glimpse of your soul~*~  
  
~*~Or was that your shadow I saw on the wall~*~  
  
~*~I'm watching you disappear. But you, you were never here~*~  
  
Molly carefully walked back up the hallway, heading to her dressing room. The show was almost over and she was ready to go home. Tired and flushed, she bravely walked straight trying to seem fine. She didn't want the others to think that something was wrong with her.  
  
"Hey princess," a voice called. At first Molly froze at that statement, but when she saw him, she smiled. "Hey Shawn," she whispered, giving the Heart Break Kid a big hug. Shawn pulled away and looked worried. "You ok? You look a little sick," Molly nodded, giving him a warm smile. "I just feel a little woozy, but I'll be fine," she assured him. Shawn nodded but then a stagehand came running to him. "You are next up Mr. Michaels," the man informed him. Shawn nodded and kissed Molly on the cheek. "Bye princess," he said and sprinted away.  
  
Molly giggled and started to walk back to her dressing room. She groaned in pain, her back by the stiff moves hurting like hell. And yet again she passed Shane's room. She wanted to go talk to him, but something told her not to. "We can talk later," she thought. She turned to walk away, when she saw him. Standing there right in front of her, was him. The one man that had been haunting her dreams. The one man that had made her life a living hell ever since that day he raped her.  
  
Kane stood a few feet away from her, his curly brown hair covering his masked face. He merely looked at her, his blue eyes piercing through her body. She froze, not knowing what to do. Then he walked up to her and just passed her straight, not even looking back at her. Regaining her breathing, Molly could not take it anymore. She needed to tell Shane, he had to know the truth. Without thinking, she burst through the door, 3 McMahon's looking worried.  
  
"Shane, I have something to tell you," she began, tears pouring down her face.  
  
~*~It's only a shadow, Never yourself~*~  
  
~*~It's only a shadow, Nobody else~*~  
  
~*~It's only a shadow, Filling the room~*~  
  
~*~Arriving to late, And leaving to soon~*~  
  
~*~And leaving to soon~*~.  
  
For Kora, I hope you like it hun!  
  
Steph 


End file.
